Application software, also referred to as an “app,” is computer software designed to help a user perform one or more specific tasks. Apps may be downloaded to perform particular tasks for mobile electronic devices (such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), smartphones, multimedia players, gaming systems, etc.) or computing systems (personal computers, laptops, netbooks, etc.). As mobile electronic devices are becoming more prevalent, users may download apps that use a mobile data network to transmit and/or receive information. Some mobile electronic devices may include operating systems that have inherent capabilities to transmit and/or receive data without direct end-user involvement. Access to the mobile data network may be based on a subscriber billing plan, which may include a per-megabyte (MB) fee for data usage over the network, a pre-paid MB limit, or unlimited access.